bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 212 (The Flipper!)
Summary Molly,Nonny,and Deema are meteor watchers who keep an eye on the sky for meteors that might endanger the Earth. After learning a meteor is headed straight for Earth,Nonny,inventor of the Amazing Rocket Racket,his untested anti-meteor device,gets coated with a vial of space goo and transforms into a giant green creature whenever he gets overexcited about the meteor. The only thing that calms him back to normal is his Stuffed animal named teddy. Can Molly and Deema keep Nonny from flipping out long enough to save the planet? Snack: Oatmeal Raisain Cookies Songs: "Today Could Be The Day","Where Is The Meteor?","Don't Flip Out","Meteor Watcher" -Characters *Molly *Deema *Nonny Trivia Story The episode begins with Deema,Nonny,and Molly,who are studying astrology through a telescope in search of meteors. Deema: "No meteors in sight!" Molly: "No meteors. Check." Deema: "Wait! I see..." Nonny: "A meteor?! Hey! You're not a meteor! You're a person." Molly: "Person. Check!" Nonny: "This is a meteor."(holds up a meteor poster)"A meteor is a giant space-rock that flies through space." Molly: "And we're the meteor watch squad!" Deema: "We search the skies for meteors." Nonny: "When a meteor's heading for Earth,that's where I come in. I've invented.....the greatest meteor-get-rid-of-device! It's called...the Rocket Racket! When a meteor is heading for our planet,I shoot the Rocket Racket up into space. Then,it flings the meteor away,and saves the world! It's an incredible invention! But I never get to use it." Molly: "Oh,you never know,Nonny. Today could be the day a meteor is coming straight to Earth!" (Song: Today Could Be The Day) Deema: "Today could be the day that a meteor falls! Down to Earth from the beautiful sky!" Nonny: "We've seen a lot of meteors flying in space! So far not a single one has landed in this place." Molly: "So far they have deflected. So far we're in the clear. But we'll keep observing in case the day is near." All: "Today could be the day! The big big day." Deema & Molly: "If we spy s meteor heading this way..." Nonny: "Today could be the day! The big big day! When I spot a meteor and swat it away,I know it would be dangerous. I know it would be bad. But if a meteor was coming I could bravely whack it with my great invention...the Amazing Rocket Racket!" Deema & Molly: "He would save the Earth,he would be the man!" Nonny: "But if today's not the day there's no way I can." Deema & Molly: "Today could be the say! The big big day! When you spot a meteor headed this way!" All: "Today could be the day! The big big day!" Nonny: "When I spot a meteor and swat it away." (Song ends) Molly: "Let's go!" Deema: "To the observatory!" Nonny: "In the middle of the desert." Molly: "A big building." Deema: "With a giant telescope!" A bubble pops and the playground transforms into the observatory. Deema,Molly,and Nonny entered the observatory. Deema: "Let's get our stuff and get back to work." Molly: "All set!" Nonny picks up Teddy,his stuffed bear,out of his locker. Nonny: "Hey,teddy! I think today's the day we get to use the Rocket Racket!" He listens to the silence of teddy. Nonny: "I hope so too! I love ya,man." Nonny stuffs Teddy back into his locker. Deema: "Meteor watch squad - begin usual preparations!" Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes